Devil Buster
by Wolf Kin20
Summary: 1 year has passed since Wilson Fisk unleashed the Devil symbiote and the world is finally getting back to normal, that is for everyone but Dante. The devil hunter is now pursued by an ally, Iron Man is looking for Dante and no one is standing in his way.
1. Prolouge

**Greetings my awesome fans from the previous fic, new fans and fans from any of my other fics. If you're a new fan who hasn't read the prequel I recommend reading it otherwise you won't have a baldies what's going on.**

**Due to my awesome fan Rialga wondering who won the epic showdown in chapter 11 of the devil hunter and the symbiote I've decided to post this Prologue chapter which is the end of that fight. I hope you all like it.**

**Now then let's get to it…FIIIIGHTTTTT!**

**Prologue**

Dante and Venom stood glaring at one another as civilians fled from Times Square. They were heavily exhausted and each was using the devil trigger.

Both smiled while they panted recovering their breath. Venom brandished his claws. Dante drew ebony and ivory. There was a tense standoff and Venom began to charge.

'Round 2' Dante laughed

The demon hunter dived forward, squeezing the triggers of his guns rapidly. Venom's symbiote suit combined with the symbiote he had absorbed from Dante simply shook the bullets off. The symbiote leaped forward and slashed at Dante's chest. Dante kicked Venom back and unleashed another storm of bullets.

The bullets were hitting Venom but the suit repaired any damage before the creature could notice the pain. It was futile Dante couldn't win like this. He holstered the pistols and dashed forward. He pushed his fist into Venom's Thorax and the sound several ribs cracking could be heard.

The symbiote roared and picked up Dante. He spun and threw the demon hunter into one of the already cracked Neon signs. Dante flew threw it into the building behind it. He kept going until he crashed into a pillar. It cracked and he was imbedded in it.

Dante opened his eyes wearily to see Venom's clawed hand. The symbiote ripped him from the pillar and threw him again. He didn't know what was going on but he felt his body crashing through at least five floors before emerging through a wall. The feeling of falling hit him but not for long as he crash landed on a rooftop.

He opened his eyes to find his sword Rebellion laying on the roof infront of him. He lunged forward and grabbed it as a thud signalled Venom's arrival.

'Now it ends' Venom roared

Dante spun around and pulled the sword through the air. Rebellion cut through the symbiote suit and before Venom could heal himself Dante thrust the sword through the creature's stomach.

Venom gave as pained shriek as Dante dragged the sword upwards through his heart. The sword ripped out of Venom's elbow dragging out blood and parts of Venom's heart with it.

Edward Brook fell to the ground as the Venom suit retracted. He began to cough up blood. Dante hurried over to him.

'hey come on stay with me here' Dante said

Brook looked up at him with a smile 'We both know I'm a goner.'

'No we'll find help you will make it'

'Ha! I wish' Brook snorted 'It was a good fight. If you get the chance tell Parker I said bye'

Brook took one last breath before the light in his eyes faded. Dante stood slowly. He picked up Brook's body and walked off.

Dante stood looking down at the grave he had dug. A makeshift cross stood at the end. It read Edward Brook. He didn't feel guilty. At least now Venom could be at peace.

His cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and held it to his ear.

'Dante Its Logan you wanna grab a drink' the voice of Wolverine came through

'Sure why not' Dante replied

'Ok bub Only there's one minor detail I need your help taking down the Juggernaut'

Dante smiled slightly 'Just an average day for one of the avengers'

**Well there you go, Venom is dead. That's the outcome. If you've read the last fan fic you'll realise that Tony Stark has a plan to put a stop to the "risk" that Dante poses. If you are a new reader I again strongly urge that you read the prequel this fan fic really is complicated if you don't.**

**Also for uber fans I am going to do a fan fic from the perspective of some of the main marvel heroes to show how they're dealing with the aftermath of Fisk's plan. So anyway please comment I always appreciate a little bit of help to bring you guys the best stories possible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. What's up with ya'll? I'm writing this chapter while watching Ghost Rider so I am really distracted. I hope you all aren't annoyed at the ending to the Dante vs. Venom fight. I didn't know what sorta way to end it. I was going to keep venom and have them as allies of some variety.**

**This chapter is one year on so most of the country is rebuilt from the previous fan fic. It made that decision as I'm bringing in some well known marvel locations later on. Also I realise that I never pointed out what way chronologically this fell in with Devil may cry. Each of the games happened before this.**

**Also for a small note I have already planned a further 2 sequels. One is civil war and the other (the final one) will either be Avengers vs. Xmen or A storyline set around more Devil May Cry stuff.**

Dante sat behind the counter in his store. Business was slow, although from his merchandise it was hard to get many customers. A pizza box sat on the counter with only one slice left. He lazily picked it up and devoured it. When he was done he let out a burp.

He enjoyed the times when he wasn't needed by the avengers or when the world wasn't one the brink of some demonic apocalypse. At least now he had extra help. He hadn't spoken to any of his old allies in a long time, although Lady and Trish still called in sometimes.

He hadn't spoken to or heard word about Vergil since the Devil Symbiote crisis. He didn't really mind but since when did Vergil take a break from trying to kill him.

He sat in silence for a while. He began to doze off but he was dragged from the brink of sleep by a loud whooshing noise filled the air outside. Dante smiled and began to walk towards the door. He recognised the sound as Iron Mans propulsion system.

He opened the door to be met with an armoured foot to the chest. He was launched backwards through several stands as antic items broke around him.

Dante looked up dizzily. It was Iron Man standing in the doorway but his armour was entirely different. It was sleeker than the normal armour. The red was deeper and instead of yellow there was black. The visor was now a single red beam rather than two blue slits. His right hand was replaced with a minigun and his left had a serrated blade attached at the wrist.

Iron Man took a step forward and raised the minigun.

'I'm sorry but you're too much of a liability to allow you to live.'

'What do you mean?' Dante asked

Iron Man never answered the minigun began to spin. Dante dived to the side as hundreds of energy rounds destroyed the wall behind him. He dashed behind the counter and through the door to his armoury.

The room was filled with all manner of demonic weaponry but at the minute he didn't have a choice. He grabbed the nearest weapon a set of gloves, boots and a face mask. Gilgamesh. He hurriedly put it on. He turned to find Rebellion on the wall behind him.

He snatched it, thanking god as he did so. Iron Man came through the door. Dante rushed forward and punched Iron Man in the stomach. He waited but nothing happened. He was confused for a second but it didn't last long. Iron Man was known to create armoured suits to deal with certain enemies.

Iron Man grabbed Dante and threw him back into the store. Dante realised he had no chance. He stood and raced out of the store. He had to ask the others for help.

'YOU CAN RUN BUT I WILL KILL YOU DANTE' Iron Man roared

**Well there's the intro. I hope you don't mind but for this fan fic Dante won't have ebony, ivory or coyote ****α****. I wasn't sure about putting in one of the other weapons but I always liked Gilgamesh in the 4****th**** game and of course I had to give Dante Rebellion.**

**Due to the fact that I still haven't finished DMC4 yet I must ask whether Nero lives I planned to bring him in but if he's dead that won't make any sense. Also this fic is going to blend in with the civil war one. I have them all completely planned.**

**Also just saw the avengers movie nearly cried when I saw the teaser clip at the end. Aw it is fan service (PS please don't mention it in the comments. Spoilers suck doods…unless they're to do with this fan fic :D )**

**OK I shall work on the next chapter ASAP. Hope you guys all like this and aren't too annoyed with my marvel universe, I've already planned stuff which is necessary but deeply angering me. Well till next time my loyal fans. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey ****uber fans I'm back. Sorry this has taken so long to get this posted. My email address got hacked so I had to go through a lot of hassle to get all of the saved documents off of it and onto my secondary address. But all of that's sorted out now so I'm going to catch up on the story as far as I worked out I should have already started on the next book :D.**

**Also I just want everyone's opinion on this as I'm not entirely sure but I was thinking of making a demon weapon for Dante to get but as I said I need opinions. Also I don't believe it was ever cleared up where in the world the DMC store was so for all purposes sake I've put it in San Francisco. Why you may ask because it's the first place that came to mind :D.**

**Wanna give a big shout out to Rialga who has been continuously awesome in his reviews and is the author of some really cool fics. I defiantly recommend reading his devil apocalypse fic.**

**Anyway I've held off long enough back to the story.**

Dante was running down the street as heavy rain moved against him. Not many people were about but a few cars drove past him. He wasn't sure how long he had been running nor was he sure if Iron Man was even following. He couldn't hear much over the rain hitting the road.

He dived into an alley and collapsed regaining his breath. The rain fell on his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at the dark sea above the alley. He continued to look for nearly five minutes before a blurred shape zoomed past. He wasn't sure at first but he realised soon that it was Iron Man.

He stood up shakily and moved down the alley blending in with the shadows. He soon registered the cold on his bare arms. His black shirt was soaked through. He quickly contemplated going back to get his coat or one of the other weapons but quickly thought against it. Iron Man would surely have some way of guarding his equipment.

He was reaching the far end of the alley when his pocket began to buzz. He reached in a felt his cell phone. He let out a sigh of relief for remembering the phone. He clicked the answer button and lifted the device to his ear.

'Hello?' he asked

'Dante is that you' A gruff voice asked

'Yeah is that you Logan?'

'Of course it's me where are you' Logan said again sounding worried.

'I'm near the store' Dante replied

'Really? So you don't have any Idea what's going on then?' Logan asked

'No. What?'

'The store is gone. Alls left is fire and rubble'

Dante fell back against the wall in shock 'Are you serious?'

'Yeah the police are starting to question people and the fire department is trying to bring the blaze down. Just get here soon and you'll see.'

'Yeah I'll see you in a minute.' Dante said solemnly as he thumbed the hang up button.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Tony Stark was a dead man. He ran out of the alley back towards the store. The rain was dying down and in the distance the black sky was a deep red-orange colour and smoke was visible raising into the sky.

Dante was stopped a few meters away by a police barricade. He looked around and saw Logan leaning against a Harley Davidson Chopper. He walked over to his friend keeping his back to the scene of his home burning.

'So you mind telling me what happened' Logan asked

'Stark happened' Dante said bluntly

'Stark as in Tony the arguable head of the avengers, one of our friends?' Logan asked sceptically

'Do you know any other Starks who could do this?' Dante asked sarcastically

'Why'd he do it?'

Dante shrugged 'He said something about me being a liability. He had specialised armour to fight me'

'hmmm that's worrying' Logan said

'Yeah I wonder if he's gotten to any of the others' Dante wondered

'Probably not there are a lot of us who would take your side over his' Logan replied 'You've got me, banner, Parker and the X-men on your side. Right now we should think about moving. If Stark did do this he's probably monitoring the area.'

Dante nodded as Logan climbed onto the bike.

'Can you keep up?' Logan asked

'Yeah for a while' Dante replied 'but I know a guy down the road a bit who owes me a lot. I guess I could convince him to part ways with his bike'

Logan smiled as he turned on the engine and took off down the road with Dante in close pursuit.

**3 hours later**

'Police investigators claim that the destruction of the store named "Devil May Cry" in San Francisco was caused by a leak in a gas pipe running under the store.' The reporter said 'Nearby people claim that there was no explosion but can offer no explanation as to how the store was destroyed, however one eye witness claims that a figure in armour similar to the hero Iron Man's armour destroyed the store after gathering up a lot of strange swords and other weapons.'

'A statement was made by Tony Stark AKA Iron Man. In the statement Mr. Stark pointed out that he had nothing to do with the attack on the Devil May Cry store nor has he sold any suits of his specialised armour.'

The TV went dead as the young man pushed the power button on the remote. The room was plunged into darkness. The only light came from his glowing right arm, the devil bringer.

He stood up from the sofa he was sitting on and picked up his sword, the red queen, and his revolver, the blue rose.

Nero turned and walked out the door. 'Jeez Dante your getting' sloppy he chuckled to himself.

He grabbed his blue trench coat as he opened the door. He walked into the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

**Well I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of writing I've done. I love bringing Nero in early and just a note he isn't the only DMC character in this. As I said previously the reason I haven't written a lot recently is because my E-mail was hacked so thank you to all my fans who bore with me on this.**

**Well till next time readers, I promise it'll be soon. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ****everyone just cause I'm nice I decided that you deserve not just one extra chapter in one go but you deserve two extra chapters. I hope this gives you all a little bit of fun whilst I get some of my other fics updated. So enjoy doods :D**

Dante climbed off of the bike and nearly toppled over. He and Logan hadn't stopped travelling for several hours and the afternoon sun was blazing in the sky. The immense Xavier institute stood infront of them.

'Home sweet home' Logan said

Dante looked over to the front lawn where several headstones marked the burial sites of several of the X-men lost during the devil symbiote crisis. A wave of regret passed over Dante but it dispersed when Logan put his hand on his shoulder.

'You shouldn't let the past hold you back Dante. No one judges you for what happened. It wasn't your fault bub'

Dante nodded 'Yeah but still it must be hard Scott, Kurt and everyone else are gone.'

'It is hard but as a family we help each other through the rough times. This wasn't the first loss the X-men faced and hell knows they won't be the last.'

Dante sighed and turned to his friend 'Thanks Logan'

'Anytime' Logan replied as they set off up the steps to the mansion entrance.

As they entered several people turned. Dante only recognised one, Ororo Munroe. Storm. The rest of the people were students at Xavier's academy for mutants. Dante didn't like the word thinking it sounded derogatory.

'Logan Dante how have you been?' Storm asked

'We need to see the professor Storm its important' Logan replied

'Oh of course I believe he's down in Cerebro but why do you need to talk to him'

'We'll fill you in later' Logan said as he took off toward one of the concealed elevators in the academy walls.

Dante followed and they climbed into the elevator and began to descend.

'Are you sure the prof'll let me stay?' Dante asked 'I mean if Iron Man shows up there'll be some amount of trouble'

'Sure he will and if Stark does show up the Xavier is more than a match for him. I've never seen anyone capable of beating the professor when it comes to a fight, well apart from Juggernaut but he doesn't count.'

The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped out into a long corridor with a steel door at the far end. Logan walked down confidently while Dante hesitantly followed. He hadn't spoken to Professor Xavier much but he always got a feeling of mistrust from him. He truly believed that Xavier hated him.

As they approached the huge door opened to reveal a spherical room with a platform stretching out to the centre. This was Dante's first time seeing the machine Cerebro but he was well aware of what it did, a machine to find people with powers all over the world. He often thought if he would appear on it, if his demon powers were actually some form of mutation.

'Ah Logan Dante it is good to see you both' Xavier said as he turned around 'How can I help you today?'

'Professor Dante needs your help. He needs a place to stay till he can find a place of his own' Logan replied

'Yes I had heard about your store' Xavier said addressing Dante 'What exactly happened?'

'Iron Man attacked me last night' Dante said 'He was saying I was a liability and that I couldn't be left alive.'

'Hmmm that is troubling' Xavier mumbled 'and he let you go?'

'Well I did see him fly above me after that just before Logan called me but I couldn't figure out why'

'I could harbour a guess. Stark is an intelligent man. He likely allowed you to go so that he could take the demonic artefacts from your store. He wouldn't risk letting you take them back if you managed to sneak around him.' Xavier said confidently 'It is also possible that he would wish to study such artefacts thus we can assume he didn't destroy the weapons rather he took them to one of his secret labs.'

'Good ol' Xavier eh' Wolverine chuckled 'Never fails to impress'

Dante smiled slightly 'Yeah but if he did take the weapons to some secret lab they're as good as gone.'

Xavier nodded slightly 'Yes unless you can convince Stark to reveal their location to you.'

'That's a suicide mission' Logan said 'Stark has a new armour just to beat Dante. Besides he's probably got a whole bunch of gizmos to make that armour better to take one everyone incase this situation happens.'

'Hmmm you have a good point Logan it is possible that Stark theorized that Dante would have allies in the world's heroes' Xavier pondered.

He sat in silence collecting his thoughts.

'Perhaps he also has allies who are against Dante' Xavier continued 'perhaps this is now another war. Heroes fighting heroes, brothers fighting brothers.'

'You really think that Stark would risk another war. The last one nearly resulted in New York being destroyed.' Logan grumbled

'Even the intelligent have their minds clouded in trying times' Xavier said 'He is looking for the greater good in the end up.'

'How could you agree that killing Dante is the greater good?' Logan growled

'I do not' Xavier said 'I simply wish to convey Stark's point of view but no I do not agree.' Xavier looked over at Dante 'You may be many things Dante but evil is not one of them. You have my support and you may stay in the mansion for as long as you need'

Dante smiled 'Thank you professor'

Xavier nodded 'If you ask Ororo I'm sure she will show you to your new room. Logan I would like to have a word with you in private.'

Dante turned waving farewell to Logan and Xavier. The massive door closed behind him as he left. He climbed into the elevator and the small box began to ascend. He began to think about the fate of his weapons. What could Stark want with them.

He shifted slightly and felt Gilgamesh and rebellion. At least Stark didn't have everything.

The elevator doors opened and Dante stepped out to find Storm. He saw her at the front door and hurried over but slowed as he approached.

She was talking to a young man. He had white hair. He wore a long blue trench coat with a red hoodie under it but the piece of the figure which attracted Dante's attention most was his glowing right arm.

'Hey kid' Dante called

Nero looked over at him and smirked

'How've you been Dante?' Nero asked

**Well there you go I will explain how Nero knew where Dante was and it is quite complicated but there was a clue in this chapter. **

**Also just wanna say my friend and I released a new gaming channel on YouTube. It's called sharpshooters12. We don't have many subscribers yet so I'd appreciate if ya'll took a quick look and if you like please subscribe.**

**I won't be writing an author note for the next chapter so just wanted to say thanks to you guys for bearing with me for the past month :D.**


	5. Chapter 4

Dante and Nero stood outside the Xavier institute and caught each other up on everything that had been happening since they last spoke.

'How did you find me?' Dante asked 'Or is it just some crazy coincidence?'

'There are no coincidences' Nero replied 'but I saw a news report about your store being destroyed last night.'

'So you thought you'd find me?' Dante asked

'No I thought you could do with a sparring match to get back into shape' Nero said 'When was the last time you fought a demon?'

'A while ago' Dante said 'I've been busy. But still you never answered my question. How exactly did you find me?'

'I'd heard a rumour about Professor Xavier. That he had a machine that could find people with super human powers so I thought maybe it finds demons too.'

'I had same theory' Dante said 'great minds think alike huh?'

'Well my mind is greater than yours' Nero laughed 'So what do you say to a friendly fight. You really could use a workout'

'Yeah it'll be good for me' Dante agreed 'but I don't have my guns'

'Fair enough I won't use blue rose. Any other things you're missing. You haven't misplaced your devil trigger or anything have you?'

'Ok kid let's do this' Dante said as he drew rebellion

'Sure you can keep old man' Nero sneered as he began to rev the gauge on red queen

Dante didn't answer. He swung rebellion down aiming for Nero's head. Nero dashed back and then thrust red queen at Dante who parried the attack but only just. The Devil hunter leapt into the air with a flip and brought rebellion down in a dive.

Nero pulled red queen up and the two swords clashed unleashing a gust of air. The two half demons smirked. Nero pushed Dante back and the Devil hunter landed with a skid on the ground digging up some of the loose pebbles.

'You are getting sloppy' Nero laughed

Dante dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of fast swings. Nero parried all of the attacks whilst moving back. He waited and then kicked Dante before hitting him with the red queen. Dante flew back onto the front lawn landing with a thud.

Dante picked himself up and grabbed rebellion which was only centimetres away. He turned to find Nero striding towards him.

'You really are out of shape' Nero said 'You wanna call it quits'

Dante smirked 'I've still got an ace up my sleeve'

With that he activated his devil trigger. He dashed over to Nero and punched him in the face. Nero was sent flying through the air but before he could land Dante was there he punched Nero in the gut and lodged him into the earth.

'Damn it way to warn me' Nero coughed

Dante turned and began to walk away.

'Hey don't turn your back on me' Nero growled

Dante turned to see Nero flanked by a giant blue ghost.

'YOU DEVIL TRIGGER?' Dante exclaimed

'Hell yeah' Nero laughed

'But how you don't have the yamato anymore?'

'To be honest I'm not entirely sure. It all came back after a guy in a blue trench coat visited me. He helped me to unlock the devil trigger without yamato.'

'Vergil' Dante thought 'Damnit how he could show the kid how to use devil trigger'

Dante was so distracted by his thoughts that he barely had time to react to Nero's attack. Dante parried and knocked Nero into the air. Dante leapt up after him and began to hack at Nero with rebellion. Nero blocked most of the attacks but Dante was driving him further into the air. Before they knew it they were nearing the clouds.

Dante drew back for a block crushing attack. Nero did likewise. The two swords clashed and a shockwave propelled the two apart. Their devil triggers ran out and they began to fall. Dante looked down as the ground zoomed towards him. They both landed with a crash.

After minutes of laying there they both sat up. They looked about. The lawn was covered in craters.

They looked at each other and began to laugh.

'We've got some explaining to do' Dante called

'Yeah but it was totally worth it' Nero called 'I haven't had a fight like that in a while'

They stood up and shook each other's hands.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Logan's voice roared from the front doors

Dante and Nero looked over at Logan staring awestruck at the two half demons

'WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?' Logan roared

Dante and Nero were about to answer when a loud whooshing noise filled the air. They looked up to find Iron Man descending towards the earth.

'Found you' Iron Man said before unleashing a hail of energy rounds.

Dante pushed Nero out of the way and the world faded.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all my cool fans. The main reason it's taken so long to post this is because I'm starting university like in 2 days so all my time is going into getting prepped also on top of that I have to get foot surgery soon so I've been to the doctors non-stop.**

**A guest reviewer (who I believe was Rialga) reviewed some great ideas on the last chapter, some of which I've taken on board for the next few fics. I'm writing this at like 23:43 so if there are a lot of errors I'm sorry :3. Now let's get this shindig started**

Nero watched unbelievingly as the energy rounds blasted Dante into the ground, leaving a crater around his body.

Nero turned to the flying figure of Iron Man.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' Nero roared

'I think I'm…' Iron man started but was interrupted by Nero

'You could have gotten dirt in my hair and on my coat' Nero growled upholstering blue rose

He squeezed the trigger until the clip was dry. Iron Man shrugged and his blaster began to spin. Nero began to run as the ground was peppered with energy rounds. Nero ran in a complete "U" before jumping up.

'Now you're mine' he said as he used the devil bringer.

He grabbed Iron Man from the air

'Slam dunk' he roared as he hurled Iron Man into the ground.

Iron Man shook his head clear just in time to see Nero coming down with red queen aimed for his head.

Iron Man rolled to the side and his gun began to fire but before the energy rounds could reach Nero Wolverine was there. The rounds bounced off of Wolverine's adamantium claws harmlessly.

'You ok bub?' he asked

'Yeah' Nero said standing up 'I'm fine'

'Logan stand down' Iron man said 'do not get involved in this and as for you' he said looking at Nero 'You are like Dante, a demon. You can't be allowed to live.'

'And who are you to make that call?' Wolverine asked 'When did you become god?'

'I am doing this for the good of everyone' Iron Man said 'Don't you see someone else could use Fisk's plan and now Venom is dead so there wouldn't be a way back'

'Stark' professor Xavier said as he pulled up on the lawn 'If you go against Dante you go against all of us'

'Charles' Iron Man said reluctantly 'Typically you mutants wouldn't understand' Iron Man turned his blaster toward the professor but before he could fire his arm broke backwards.

'I don't want to fight you Stark' the professor said 'however anti-mutant comments will not be tolerated'

Iron Man struggled to bring his arm back down but to no avail 'War Machine now' he roared

The professor was shocked. The mark 2 iron man suit landed on the lawn with a crash. Iron Man turned and flew away. Wolverine looked over War Machine's suit. It was the same as always but the chaingun looked different.

'Sorry to do this but it's for the good of the people' War Machine said He turned and his chaingun began to spin at a velocity too high for Logan to block. Professor Xavier reacted quickly and was going to construct a barrier around Logan and Nero but he noticed that several of the children were outside watching. He built the barrier up around them and begun t back up.

Wolverine and Nero dived around dodging the energy rounds that filled the air, but War Machines targeting followed both spreading the bullets so neither had time to react. As Wolverine got close War Machine fired two rockets at him, which sent Wolverine flying through the air.

Nero took this small opening and got close. He revved the red queens gauge and launched a wide horizontal slash. The force knocked War Machine aside and left a wide gap in his armour.

Nero immediately used his devil bringer. He pulled War Machine through the air. He pulled red queen up in a wide arc leaving another giant slash which ran up War Machines chest and over his eye.

The battered armoured warrior staggered slightly, but recovered quickly, however it wasn't quick enough. Nero ran forward, jumped up and planting both feet on war machine's chest toppled him. With the hero on the ground Nero launched in a flurry of punches with his devil bringer.

After about 20 War Machine's face mask had cracked revealing his face. Nero had busted his nose and his eye was dangerously swollen. At his left check a piece of his face mask had fractured and embedded itself into his skin.

'Please do more' War Machine pleaded

Nero landed one more punch before standing up. He started walking toward the professor who hadn't made it to the barrier. He nodded telling Nero he had done the right thing. Nero calmed down but then Xavier started shouting and pointing behind Nero.

'Rule one never turn away' War Machine's voice called

Nero turned, drew blue rose and fire once as War Machine sent a small burst of energy rounds out. Nero's bullet put a clean hole through War Machine's head but War Machine's bullets kept going, past Nero and to everyone's horror they hit the professor.

'No, no, no' Nero roared running forward.

The force of the burst had knocked him off his chair and he lay on the lawn.

Nero skidded to a halt beside him.

The professor coughed weakly. He had a few small bullet wounds near his heart.

'Why didn't you save yourself?' Nero asked 'I've heard about your powers'

'Because' the professor whispered weakly 'if I had saved myself the children would have been hit instead'

Then Storm was there and Wolverine hobbled over quickly.

'No professor' Storm said clutching Xavier's hand

'Come on Chuck you can't leave us' Wolverine said before wiping away a tear

'I'm sorry but this is my time.' Xavier said before letting out a faint laugh 'I wonder what Eric will say when we meet again'

'He won't be sayin' anything soon' Wolverine said

'Logan it is my time. There is nothing you can do now' Xavier said 'but you must promise me something'

'Anything' Wolverine said solemnly

'Help Dante…stop Stark' Xavier said before turning to Nero 'You have a kind…heart…please look after the children'

Nero was shocked but nodded 'I will I'll look after them for you'

Xavier smiled one last time. His eyes shut slowly and with a last breath Charles Xavier passed away.

Stark was in his medical lab. His arm was fractured and doctors were quickly working on fixing the bone.

'Sir' a man said entering the room

'Yes' Stark asked 'Go ahead'

'It's just been seen on satellite cameras sir. Charles Xavier is dead'

Stark smiled 'One less mutant in my way'

**OK to start im crying properly. I knew it would happen but yeah Xavier is dead ;_; .**

**Um…the next chapter will be up ASAP. I shall show more of Stark's decent into madness. As always I'd like to thank my awesome fans who for some reason are sticking with me. I hope the summer was good for you all :D and also as always please review any suggestions if you got any.**

**Ok dudes till next time, take care :3**

**R.I.P Charles Xavier**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all. I'm going on a huge writing spree now and updating a lot of my fics again. I'd say that this fic is my priority due to it being the most popular also seeing as I love writing it ;). So enjoy :D.**

As he woke Dante opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't sure where he was but when he saw a lab-like room he panicked thinking Iron man had captured him. He sat up, an action he regretted as burning pain shot through his body. He lay back down and remembered Iron Man's attack.

He heard a door open. He turned his head to see Wolverine walking into the room along with Storm and Nero.

'You are awake' Storm said

'How long was I out?' Dante asked

'Two days' Wolverine replied 'you should be ok but to be safe you may wanna rest for another while.'

Dante nodded 'I guess Stark really planned this out. Those energy rounds hurt'

'Yeah well luckily your demon blood healed you up fast' Nero said

The group fell silent for several moments and Dante felt the unease grow.

'There is one thing we have to tell you' Wolverine said

Dante turned to look at him

'The professor's gone' Wolverine said

Dante quickly sat up ignoring the pain 'How? It was Stark wasn't it?'

Wolverine shook his head 'Not exactly War Machine attacked Nero and I, and Stark got away. The professor died saving the students.'

Dante clenched his fists and gritted his teeth 'He's gone too far this time'

'Agreed but you're in no fit state to do much. Besides the mansion's in lockdown. No-one's getting in or out.' Nero said

'So lift lockdown till I get out' Dante growled 'If Stark wants me then he'll get me. If it ends all this then fine'

Dante stood up and nearly collapsed.

'Not happening' Wolverine said catching Dante 'I promised the professor to help you. I'm not gonna give up'

'Me neither' Nero nodded 'but we can't do anything until you're better'

'The hell we can't' Dante said 'If we can't fight we can at the least get support organised'

Wolverine looked down at Dante 'What an army?'

'If you want to call it that then yeah an army.' Dante nodded 'Stark claims that he's trying to prevent a new war but in reality by attacking Xavier mansion he's caused another one'

Wolverine wasn't sure what to think and started to go through it in his mind.

'Fine where do you wanna start' he sighed

Dante shrugged 'I don't know in all honesty. How about S.H.I.E.L.D?'

Wolverine nodded 'Fury would make a great ally, and he's got contacts with most of the world's heroes'

'Why don't we look for some of your friends?' Nero asked

Dante looked at him 'Who? Trish? Lady?' I guess that would be a good choice'

Dante wasn't exactly thinking of those two. Vergil was his first thought. Would his brother help?

'Right so we need to contact Fury' Wolverine said 'but how do we get out of here without Stark seeing us.'

Dante thought before a smile spread across his face.

The Stark satellites were all focused on the Xavier mansion. Iron Man sat monitoring every screen.

'Sir' one of the technicians shouted 'Lockdown is being lifted'

Stark stood up ready to leave but waited. On one of the screens he watched as the basketball court opened and the X-men's jet launched out.

Stark immediately launched his jets and flew out of the door behind him.

After ten minutes of flying at the maximum setting he had the Jet in sight. He raised his wrist blaster and fired until there was a hole in the jet. He quickly closed the distance and flew through the hole.

He scanned the cockpit. There was no one. One of the screens displayed the word autopilot in huge red letters.

Stark began to roar. He launched out of the hole and raced toward the Xavier mansion.

Wolverine, Dante and Nero were already on the outskirts of New York but hadn't slowed a bit since leaving the mansion. They were all on bikes, which weren't the best way to stick together but they were fast.

They'd agreed that they would keep going until the sunset, by which time they could have been at least a couple hundred miles away. That was when they would contact Fury. Dante had wanted to go look for Peter but Wolverine insisted that it would be too risky.

But for now his mind was focused on revenge.

'Look out Stark' Dante growled 'I'm coming for you real soon'

**Well short chapter to bide you over. Not much to say really 0…o so till next time guys :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? Wow it's been a while huh? Um I kinda feel that I owe an explanation for why I was missing. I started university and because I got let in at the last minute due to someone dropping out I'm putting all my time and energy into it to so I won't get kicked out.**

**Also recently it was the anniversary of a family member and I missed it so I've been kinda depressed but I wanted to get out of my rut thus I'm gonna work through all my fanfics till they're done.**

**Right lastly I want to draw attention to my showdown fic I started up. Basically I pitch a bunch of characters against each other. If anyone wants to read it either PM or throw a message on the bottom of this.**

The diner was quiet. The group had only entered after Logan had deemed it safe, after nearly 2 hours of scoping it out from distance. The fact that they were sitting in a dark corner drew glances from some of the other patrons.

They hadn't stopped driving until nearly 2:00 am. Dante struggled to stay awake. The waitress walked over with her coffee pot again and Logan held up his mug. It wasn't beer but anything was better than nothing.

'I say we go for it' Nero said

Dante opened one eye and glanced over to him 'Why now?'

It hadn't been long since the option of phoning from here and then running had been suggested.

'Why not now?' Nero said keeping his volume in order

'Because what if Stark finds us?' Dante pointed out

'There is no "What if"' Logan said 'He will find us if we call but we could call and be gone before he gets here'

Dante sat up straight 'We can't just ring up and ask for SHIELD'

Logan pulled out a cell phone 'I have a private line to Fury the problem is that cell phones operate through satellite and for a man like Stark it's easy to get information from a satellite.'

'Yeah but as you said phone and dash' Nero pointed out

Dante sighed 'If you want to do it then fine'

Wolverine dialled in a number and handed Dante the phone. The group walked outside. Dante waited till they were all on their bikes before hitting the call button. There was ringing for a few seconds before the sound of picking up came in.

'Fury Its Dante I'm with Logan and a friend. We need your help'

Silence came back at him and then a laugh

'Did you really think I would leave the chance that you'd ask Fury for help' Starks voice came back

'What did you do to him?' Dante growled

'He's dead along with the rest of his soldiers' Stark chuckled

'They were innocent' Dante growled

'There are no innocents' Stark retaliated 'Not anymore. There are only those who are with me and those who are against me'

'Stark I swear I'll find you and I'll kill you' Dante said

'Oh you'll kill me' Stark laughed 'How many people do I have to kill before you give yourself. I mean Xavier and Fury the two greatest chances you had are dead.'

Dante chuckled slightly 'Your just shooting yourself in the foot here. Your giving me more support'

Dante clicked the call end button and revved his bike into life. The three took off speeding down the motorway. There was silence but Dante heard pounding in his ears then the silence was broken.

There was a flash and the loudest noise he'd ever heard filled Dante's senses. He braked and looked back the diner was in flames. The cell phone rang and Dante answered.

'Were they innocent too?' Stark asked 'No they harboured fugitives so they deserved to die'

Dante hung up and began to roar at the sky.

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

Stark watched the screen with a smile as the devil hunter hung up. He turned to his companion. A tall pale man with dark purple eyes. An assassin

'So you think you can find and kill him?'Stark asked

The man smiled 'Of course Murder are the best in our field, as long as you have the payment'

Stark nodded 'All is ready, provided that you can complete the contract'

'The crows are the best' The man repeated 'We do not fail. Trust in me, even this Dante the demon shall fall before us'

The man bowed and disappeared leaving a few black feathers to drift to the floor.

**Right so yeah I think that Stark is maybe growing unhinged…ok no he's bat-shiz crazy. He's killing everyone, blowing up diners, hiring assassins and hell he killed Pam, the unnamed waitress **** someone's gotta stop him…**

**Time for an OC me thinks. Yeah so I've been planning on an OC for this fic for a while he's tied in with Murder, the group of assassins. Also what the hell you may be wondering. Well yeah they're a small idea I had a while back. The leader is Draven the scary dude who Stark was talking to and the crows are the assassins. They use enchanted weaponry thus they are from the DMC universe.**

**Right then till next time uber fans take care.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So it's been a while since ya'll got two chapters for the price of 1 so here you go. Also wanna point out that I've got an RP forum for dishonoured so if ya'll want check it out. Its only starting off but it's going quite well :). Now on with the show.**

The morning news was packed with news of a small diner exploding on the highway. No-one knew the cause of the accident but reports were saying the casing of a missile was being pulled from the still burning rubble.

Peter Parker watched between bites from his toast. The news wasn't exactly the best thing that could have been reported not with hoaxes of devil symbiote's over the world. His cell phone began to ring.

'Hello' he answered

'Peter is that you?' Dante's voice came in panicking

'Yeah it's me. Did you see the news about the diner' Peter asked

'No time just run' Dante said 'anywhere just not home'

'Ok I'm not sure but you sound worried so I'll take your word that its bad'

Peter didn't get any further than that. The call disconnected. He finished breakfast and got dressed hurriedly before leaving. He got about halfway up the street before an explosion echoed. He looked back to find his home and several others in flames.

He wanted to run back but he took Dante's advice and darted in the other direction.

Dante, Logan and Nero were sitting in the desert a bit away from the main road. Dante was drawing some strange symbols in the sand.

'I doubt this'll work' Logan muttered

'Listen Stark is obviously on a genocidal rampage' Dante said 'He blew up a diner that we sat in. If we want to beat him we should call in ally's who A can't die and B are very powerful.'

He finished drawing the symbols.

'Now we all know that Johnny's power comes from hell. So this should bring him here'

'How sure are you?' Nero asked

'I've got a good feeling' Dante said confidently 'Now shut up'

He began to speak under his breath. The symbol glowed bright red. For a few seconds everything was still then the roar of a motorcycle filled the air. Dante opened his eyes as the bike hit the sand with its skeleton rider on it.

'What the hell?' Ghost Rider said confused

He turned to see Logan and Nero staring in disbelieve and Dante with smile

'Where am I? How'd I get here' Ghost Rider asked

'Sorry Johnny we need help' Dante said 'I had to call you'

Ghost Rider killed the engine 'And you couldn't call me somewhere less sandy'

'Stop whining Blaze' Logan said 'This is serious'

'So what is it?'

'It's Stark' Dante said 'He killed Xavier and Fury. He's on some form of mission to kill me, saying I'm a threat or something'

Ghost Rider was about to say something but looked behind the group 'can we help you?'

Dante, Logan and Nero turned to find about a dozen figures standing before them, each in black, feathery cloaks wearing masks with red eye slits.

The central figure stepped forward and removed his mask.

'We are Murder and we are here for your lives'

The figures all drew swords before leaping forward.

Stark watched from the helicarrier as missiles rained down on those whom he thought would help Dante. Jarvis had been long disabled after the AI had complained about the inhumanity.

Suddenly alarms began to ring.

'Intruder detected, intruder detected' A voice rang

Stark observed the monitor. The screen showed that the intruder was in the same room as him. Suddenly another red blip popped up next it. He turned slowly to face the intruders one figure he recognised the other he didn't.

The man he recognised wore the same blue trench coat and had his katana in hand. Dante's brother Vergil.

The other was a teen with long black hair. His left arm ended in talons. He wore all dark clothes. One of his eyes was blue and the other was red.

'How did you get here?' Stark demanded

'We used magic' Vergil said looking around before looking Stark in the eyes 'I can't forgive you. These were good men.'

The teen snorted 'He won't listen we should kill him now'

Vergil nodded 'I think you're right Rai'

Rai smiled before dashing forward to attack.

**There you are to battles begin and end with cliffhangers. I wish to point out that Rai is my OC character he's a Lion chimera, which is a species from my book series. Also those who don't know what it means it translates to lightning.**

**Right so I hope ya'll are still with me. I should get more done soon but frankly its Sunday night and I haven't slept in 2 days :D so nyt and till next time.**


End file.
